Roja como la manzana
by meztli201
Summary: Es una versión algo diferente de Blancanieves. Sólo una pregunta ¿te quedarías con el apuesto leñador o con el príncipe?
1. Prólogo

**Roja cómo la manzana**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi

**PRÓLOGO**

Era un día muy especial en el reino de Shikon, ya que ese día se concibió una niña muy hermosa de cabellos azabaches, ojos chocolate, con una pequeña sonrisa, igual a la de su madre Namiko; el rey llamado Suikotsu, estaba muy feliz con su hija, a quien bautizaron con el nombre de Kagome.

El reino entero celebró con gran pompa ese acontecimiento, pero unos días más tarde Namiko murió por alguna extraña enfermedad, dejando al rey devastado.

― Ahora qué hago, Kagome no puede quedar sin una madre _―_ observó a la pequeña durmiendo plácidamente, su único recuerdo, y se acercó a acariciar su pequeña cabecita _―_ te prometo que encontraré una madre para ti.

Los meses pasaron y el rey aún no encontraba a alguien para que fuese la madre de Kagome, hasta que un día en los jardines del palacio, vio a una hermosa dama, y no supo cómo, pero quedó prendado de su belleza.

― Disculpe querida dama, pero cuál es su nombre _―_ preguntó el rey, mirando embobado a la dama, de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, pero que tenían un gran magnetismo para él.

― Mi nombre es Tsubaki,… Tsubaki Suno _―_ respondió con una sonrisa, que parecía de otro mundo.

A los pocos meses se anunció la boda del rey Suikotsu Higurashi, con la duquesa Tsubaki Suno, a lo que el reino se quedo frío, ya que era demasiado hermosa como para ser una simple humana; de hecho el pueblo no se equivocaba, Tsubaki era en realidad una bruja de las Montañas Tenebrosas, quien obtuvo su belleza gracias a sus artes mágicas.

Muchos del pueblo, le tenían miedo, especialmente por la manera en que veía a la pequeña princesa, con celos, que fueron aumentando con la belleza de la princesa.

En un sótano del palacio

― Esa chiquilla cada día está más hermosa, incluso ya ha tenido varias personas pretendiéndola, pero no se lo voy a permitir _― _su sonrisa se volvió macabra _―_no le permitiré que sea la más hermosa del reino, yo soy la única más bella del reino.

**Esta es mi nuevo fic, estará interesante en serio, y el fic "La propuesta" lo terminaré en mis vacaciones de Semana Santa, ya que quiero investigar de las bodas feudales de Japón, mientras que "Eres lo que buscaba", voy a subir el siguiente capi después de terminar mis exámenes. REVIEWS PLISS ME INSPIRAN MUCHO! Meztli201**


	2. En el bosque

Disclaimer: Inu y todos los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a la gran Rumiko Takashi. Que se le va ha hacer.

Chapter1: En el bosque

La mañana era muy soleada, demasiado hermosa como para permanecer en casa, al menos eso es lo que pensaba una niña de unos 10 años de edad, ojos color chocolate brillante, con una sonrisa que alegraba a quien la viera, bueno al menos a la mayoría exceptuando a cierta reina que cada vez odiaba.

–Es muy lindo el día– dije a mi nana la gran señora Urasue- ¿por qué no puedo salir?- pregunté inflando los cachetes.

–Verás mi niña –comenzó Urasue, quien era una mujer de edad madura, visible por sus canas y sus arrugas en la cara- hoy vendrán algunos pretendientes para ti, por eso debes quedarte en el palacio.

–No me gustan esas visitas, además soy muy joven para pensar en eso del matrimonio–respondí con un largo suspiro, era verdad ella apenas tenía unos años- mejor porque no me lees uno de mis cuentos, por favor nana Urasue–rogué.

–De acuerdo mi niña–accedió Urasue, que trajo un libro muy grande el que tenía en letras doradas el título de "Leyendas Antiguas"– hoy te leeré la leyenda de cómo la Luna tiene una figura en forma de conejo.

'_Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo en el mundo no existían ni Sol, ni Luna, por lo que varios sabios se tuvieron que reunir a discutir que podían hacer con el dilema de la nada._

_Muchos días pasaron, hasta que ellos por fin encontraron una solución, que trajeran a dos personas, una extremadamente pobre y otra muy rica, así se hizo. El día en que reunieron ambos estaban en frente a una gran fogata, representando un inicio._

_–Ahora necesitamos que se tiren al fuego–dijo el más anciano de la comunidad, dejando extrañados a los presentes, pero el más pobre no teniendo nada que perder se arrojó al fuego, saliendo como una esfera dorada, tan brillante que muchos de los presentes se cubrieron los ojos; después de presenciar esto el más rico, igualmente se arrojó a las llamas, y cuando salió igual se convirtió en una esfera brillante, pero de color plateado._

_Los sabios dijeron que no podían tener dos soles; en ese momento un conejo pasó por ahí, lo cogió el más anciano de los sabios y se lo arrojó a la esfera de color plata, haciendo que se opacara y pudiera ser visible._

_–Ahora los nombraré Luna y Sol; Luna por tu luz plateada iluminarás las noches y Sol por tu luz dorada iluminarás los días–declaró el anciano, y así se hizo.'_

La historia había terminado demasiado rápido, ya que la vieja Urasue se quedó dormida, lo que aprovechó Kagome para irse a las caballerizas del palacio, haciéndolo con cuidado para no despertar a su nana.

En el establo Kagome agarró un potro muy hermoso de color crema, el cual le había dejado su madre antes de morir, así como una piedra rosa que siempre llevaba en el cuello.

–Muy bien Buyo, vamos a dar un paseo- acaricié el lomo de mi fiel Buyo, lo monté como siempre y cabalgué, afortunadamente no se encontraba el señor Totosai, sino nunca me hubiera dejado salir -definitivamente este día es muy hermoso, el cielo está muy azul, un día perfecto para ir a mi lugar favorito– cabalgué un poco más adentro del bosque, hasta encontrarme en un río muy hermoso, iluminado de manera mágica con pájaros cantando armoniosamente, simplemente perfecto.

Dejé que Buyo fuera a descansar, pues este lugar era muy alejado del palacio, me quité mis zapatos de color café colocando mis pies en el cauce del río; todo estaba muy pacífico, hasta que de entre los arbustos apareció una serpiente venenosa, grité con todas mis fuerzas, cerrando los ojos esperando una mordida que nunca llegó, me armé de valor y vi a un muchacho con un hacha en mano y la cabeza de la serpiente en la otra, pero por muy extraño que pareciera no me dio miedo.

–¿Quién eres?–pregunté a penas con un susurró audible para ese extraño.

–No crees que primero se dan las gracias, antes que nada, digo si tienes educación–respondió en altanería, lo que me enfureció, ya que sabía que en parte tenía razón, pero también sabía que no era bueno hablar con extraños.

–Pues gracias, por salvarme de esa serpiente–dije por fin

–Keh! No es gran cosa, bueno supongo que es momento de que te vayas a tu casa–mencionó justo cuando volteó a verme por primera vez, y noté que sus ojos eran de un color extrañamente dorado, además de que su cabello era plateado y largo–¿te puedes levantar? O necesitas que te lleven –negué con la cabeza, mientras me levante del suelo, sacudiéndome el polvo de mi vestido amarillo.

–Mi caballo está por aquí cerca, así que no se preocupe–le sonreí, dirigiéndome hacía Buyo que parecía muy preocupado por mí, pero de repente me acordé de que no nos habíamos presentado, él también pareció notarlo así que habló primero.

–Por cierto mi nombre es Inuyasha–se presentó con una leve reverencia.

–Y el mío es Kagome, mucho gusto–extendí mi mano, no me gustaban mucho los formalismos, y al parecer Inuyasha se sorprendió, pero respondió estrechando mi mano, según yo pensé este sería el inició de una bella amistad.

Me acompaño durante todo el camino hacía el palacio, en el cual supe que él era hijo del leñador del pueblo, y se encontraba cerca de ahí practicando con su hacha que había nombrado como 'Colmillo de Acero', así como me dijo de su madre y padre.

En cuanto se contemplo las puertas del palacio, apareció mi padre con cara de preocupación, corrió hacía mi y me abrazó con cariño.

–Me tenías preocupado Kagome no vuelvas a escaparte así–me regañó y simplemente asentí, no pasó mucho hasta que notó a Inuyasha estático detrás de mí- este joven es amigo tuyo.

–Sí, se llama Inuyasha, es hijo del mejor leñador del reino entero–extendí mis brazos para marcar mi punto- puedo verlo mañana por favor papá–pedí, juntando mis manos.

–Si Inuyasha está de acuerdo no tengo inconveniente–confirmó mi papá, miré a Inuyasha quien se limitó a sonreír y asentir, lo que me emocionó mucho y le abracé.

–Seremos amigos, no Inu…–levanté la mirada, encontrándome con las orbes doradas de él.

–Te lo aseguro, Kagome yo siempre estaré contigo, te cuidaré con mi vida–aseguró.

Sabía que sería así lo que me alegraba el corazón, Inuyasha sería el mejor de mis amigos, nadie nos separaría.

**Qué les pareció, espero que no los haya decepcionado. Y aclaró que este fic tendrá capis más largos, y los capis de "Eres lo que buscaba" serán un poco más cortos, para tener el suspenso. Jejeje.**

**REVIEWS en serio me animan a escribir.**


	3. Tus ojos son mi salvación

**Disclaimer: Inu y todos sus personajes pertenecerán a Rumiko Takashi, pero ellos pertenecerán al corazón de todas. **

**Chapter 2: Tus ojos son mi salvación**

Los años pasaron y la princesa Kagome cada vez su hermosura aumentaba, tanto en su exterior como en su interior, inclusive muchos se atrevían a asegurar que superaba a la belleza de la reina Tsubaki, estos comentarios llegaron a los oídos de ella, quien se encontraba en el sótano del palacio.

–Esa tonta, ya muchos dicen que es más bella– dijo muy enfada, frente a un espejo de marco dorado– espejo en la pared, aparece Naraku y dime lo que quiero escuchar, que yo soy la más hermosa del reino y no Kagome– de inmediato apareció un rostro frío como hielo, con ojos negro parecidos a un agujero negro, igual su cabello negro.

–Tú sabes que eres hermosa, pero la belleza de Kagome aumenta con la edad– respondió Naraku con una sonrisa que helaría a cualquiera– sabes que ella algún día será la reina y tú quedarás en el olvido– esta Tsubaki se quedó en shock, sabiendo que eso sería verdad.

–Nunca dejaré que eso ocurra– dicho esto fue arriba, para ver a su dolor de cabeza– juro que sino puedo acabar ahora con su belleza la ocultaré.

Así ocurrió Tsubaki le ordenó a Kagome que vistiera con ropas de una criada, que consistía en una falda beige desgastada y una camisa de un gris claro por los trabajos; muchos se sorprendieron de que el rey Suikotsu no hiciera nada, pero ellos no sabían que él se encontraba bajo el hechizo de Tsubaki para que hiciera lo que le pidiese sin renegar; afortunadamente el optimismo de Kagome no desapareció, de hecho se mostró dispuesta a realizar las actividades que le asignaban si chistar, porque le gustaba ayudar.

–Kagome mi niña, ¿qué haces aquí?– preguntó mi nana, mientras me encontraba lavando unos trapos de la cocina– se supone que debes prepararte, hoy es tú cumpleaños 17, sabes que debes encontrar a un príncipe para casarte– me recordó, y la verdad no pude reprimir una mueca de disgusto, siempre me decían que debía casarme con un príncipe, pero yo lo que buscaba era amor.

–Lo sé nana Urasue, pero la verdad no tengo ganas de asistir a la fiesta– le dije denotando mi malestar– es que la mayoría de los príncipes que he conocido, han sido demasiado mimados.

–Esta bien Kagome, sin embargo podrías invitar a tu amigo– sugirió a lo que sonreí, era verdad podía invitar a Inuyasha, era mi fiesta después de todo– si quieres que venga, será mejor que vayas ahora a invitarlo, yo terminaré de hacer esto– me limité a agradecerle y fui directamente al bosque.

Habían pasado varios años desde que conocí a Inuyasha y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, aunque a veces me hacía enojar nos divertíamos mucho, con nuestras travesuras e inclusive me enseñó a manejar el arco con flechas, y una que otra vez me permitía usar a su hacha "Colmillo de Acero", ya que no podía sostener su hacha más de unos cuantos minutos. Tomé a Buyo y cabalgué rumbo a una pequeña cabaña, donde Inuyasha estaba como todas las mañanas cortando leña, sin camisa dejando al aire su fornido pecho, cubierto por una leve capa de sudor.

`Se ve tan atractivo así nunca lo había visto de esa forma' pensé sintiendo como mis mejillas se ponía calientes, sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza, que me estaba pasando era extraño nunca había visto de esa forma a Inuyasha más allá de un amigo.

–¡Hola Inuyasha!– le saludé, tratando de alejar los pensamientos calurosos, salté del caballo yendo directamente a donde se encontraba, él levantó su mirada y me devolvió el saludo, sacudiéndose las manos para acercase a mí– ¿cómo estás Inuyasha?

–No tan bien como tú, Feliz Cumpleaños Kagome– me felicitó con una sonrisa, mientras que yo lo miraba con incredulidad– ya sabes que nunca me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños, en especial cuando ya cumples 17, cada día estás más vieja– se burló, y no pude evitar inflar mis mejillas mostrando lo enojada que me puso.

–¡Oye!, bien sabes que tú con respecto a mí eres el más anciano– eso era verdad, él tenía unos 20 años, a pesar de eso seguía actuando algunas veces como un niño– bueno venía a invitarte a mi fiesta que organiza mi madrastra– me miró con duda, sabía a que se refería mi madrastra no era de las que hiciera una fiesta, esta sería la primera vez.

–Quien sabe si podré asistir– me dijo, haciéndome bajar la cabeza, pero una carcajada hizo que la levantara– como crees obviamente sí asistiré, además ya tengo tu regalo.

–Sabes que no es necesario, con sólo que vayas será suficiente– aseguré, a mi me gustaba que él estuviera ahí conmigo, sería mi mejor regalo.

–Descuida no gasté nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa–le sonreí y como impulso le abracé, sintiéndolo rodearme con sus brazos, por primera vez en lo que llevaba conociendo a Inuyasha, jamás me había sentido más protegida y querida; levanté mi mirada encontrándome con los soles que eran sus ojos, atrapándome en ellos– Kagome es mejor que vayas… a prepararte, te veré en la noche– dijo mientras nos separábamos sonrojados.

–Sí, nos vemos y no llegues tarde como siempre– le advertí, calmando el ambiente tenso que se había formado– te esperare.

–Te prometo que llegaré justo a tiempo– agitó su mano con una sonrisa.

Llegué rápidamente al castillo y no pude evitar sentirme feliz, ahora sabía que no me aburriría, fui a lo menos me había dejado mi castillo, por lo menos me había dejado mi cuarto, entre encontrándome con Urasue quien estaba revisado unos de mis vestidos, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

–Oh mi niña, estaba seleccionando el vestido que podrías usar– dijo sonriéndome.

–Nana Urasue, no es que no aprecie la ayuda, pero quiero seleccionarlo yo– le dije, y la respuesta que recibí de ella me fue inesperada, una sonrisa pícara.

–No será que quieres seleccionarlo para alguien especial– eso hizo que la imagen de Inuyasha cortando leña se presentara, por tanto empecé a sentir mis majillas arder– eso creí, descuida vas ha estar hermosa con cualquier vestido, incluso más hermosa que tu madrastra.

–Nana sabe que no debemos decir eso, no quisiera que se metiera en problemas– era verdad que cualquiera que se atrevía a decir eso, lo echaban a la calle y ese destino no quería que le ocurriese– además me quedaría sola en este enorme castillo– agregué, Urasue era una amiga demasiado cercana y a quien le podía contar mis secretos.

–Nunca te dejaría sola y lo sabes, bueno ahora te dejo seleccionando el vestido– se retiró dejándome en el dilema, no sabía que vestido escoger.

–Esto va hacer más difícil de lo que creí– suspiré y me dispuse a encontrar el vestido adecuado.

La noche llegó rápidamente, el castillo se encontraba lleno de luz y más vida, ya que todos se habían esmerado por el cariño que le tenían a la princesa Kagome; las carrozas iban llegando poco a poco, llevando en ellas gente de la nobleza desde duques hasta reyes, obviamente los de en medio eran los príncipes.

Eso sí se le podía considerar un desfile de frialdad, todos interesados por el poder y las riquezas; este escenario puso nerviosa a Kagome que se encontraba arriba de las escaleras, esperando el momento en que debía salir, hasta que llegó su madrastra Tsubaki con su frialdad en el rostro y sonrisa de fingida alegría.

'Esta será tu última noche de cumpleaños, así mejor disfrútala' pensó Tsubaki con rencor, mientras tendía a Kagome su mano para que bajara junto con ella.

–Es mejor que bajemos, no queremos dar una mala impresión ¿verdad?– preguntó su madrastra.

–Tienes razón, será mejor que bajemos– sonreí aunque aún me encontraba muy nerviosa, esperando que Inuyasha hubiera llegado.

Al bajar se colocaron en la escalera varios príncipes de entre ellos reconocí al príncipe Hoyo muy amable, pero no era mi tipo; luego le sigue el príncipe Koga, quien cada vez que venía se enfrentaba a Inuyasha, porque según yo era su mujer, lo que me molestaba. Conforme avance muchos empezaron a extender sus manos para que eligiera pareja de baile, pero lo que estuve buscando por todas partes unos ojos dorados, que me salvaran de el mar de la frialdad y ser interesados.

–Me permitiría esta pieza señorita– dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, ahí estaban esos ojos dorados que me hipnotizaron, desde varios años.

–Por supuesto –le dije al mismo tiempo que tomé su mano, dirigiéndonos a la pista de baile donde comenzó a sonar una pieza clásica– llegaste a tiempo, por un momento me iba a ir con Koga– le mencioné, recibiendo como respuesta un ceño fruncido.

–Ni lo creas, yo jamás permitiré que ese lobo sarnoso– dijo con un tono de enojo, aunque me reí para mis adentros, siempre me había causado gracia ese apodo que él usaba para nombrar a Koga– por cierto esta noche estás muy hermosa– susurró en mi oído haciéndome sonrojar, no creía mucho en ello simplemente estaba con un sencillo vestido color verde esmeralda ceñido un poco a la cintura, no revelador de la parte de arriba, además comparada con mi madrastra no era muy hermosa.

–Sabes que muy bien que no es cierto– dije sonrojada.

–Como sé lo terca que eres, mejor cambiamos de tema– sugirió a lo que simplemente asentí– vamos al jardín, tengo algo que darte.

Me deje guiar por Inuyasha hasta el jardín, que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, y varias estrellas todo en calma, nos sentamos cerca de la fuente que estaba en el centro de ese hermoso jardín, admitía que me encontraba nerviosa, el ambiente romántico y la música que se escuchaba de fondo perfecto para dos enamorados.

'¡Enamorados!' pensé alarmada, sonrojándome a más no poder.

–Kagome, quiero darte algo que es muy preciado para mí– dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos del traje azul marino una pequeña caja negra de forma rectángular, que cuando la abrió mostró un collar sencillo con una perla rosada en el centro– perteneció a mi madre, le dicen Shikon no Tama, en nombre del reino– comentó mientras me lo colocaba en el cuello, para acariciarme la mejilla con delicadeza, sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que bombeaba.

–Gracias Inuyasha, la cuidaré por siempre– le prometí, a la vez que levantaba la mirada perdiéndome en sus ojos dorados que fueron mi salvación esa noche de la frivolidad y el egoísmo, tan concentrada me encontraba con sus ojos que no me percaté que nuestros rostro se acercaban cada vez más, sintiendo su aliento cerca de mis labios, hasta que el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose nos devolvió a la realidad– será mejor que vayamos adentro.

–Kagome…– susurró mi nombre, pero no me detuve a mirarlo a la cara después de casi haberlo besado.

–Kuso, ya casi iba a besar a Kagome– me encontraba frustrado, sabía que Kagome es mi mejor amiga, sin embargo yo quería más que su amistad; tenía ese sentimiento desde varios años y no me había atrevido a decírselo debido a nuestras diferentes clases sociales– ¿por qué no puedo estar contigo? – de repente se escuchó una rama romperse y apareció la reina Tsubaki.

–Así que tú amas a la tonta de Kagome– la mirada de esa mujer lo dejó helado y no pudo moverse– no te preocupes si no puedes moverte, necesito de tus servicios– dijo con una voz tan tenebrosa que empecé a sudar frío.

–¿Qué quieres de mí?– pregunté con algo de dificultad, porque sentía que me quedaba sin aire, luego una risa que haría temblar a casi cualquiera se hizo presente.

–Verás que muchos dicen que Kagome se ha vuelto más hermosa que yo, y no puedo permitir eso

–Y yo ¿qué tengo que ver con eso?– estaba comenzando a molestarme, de por sí no podía moverme.

–Tú acabaras con la vida de Kagome– dijo con frialdad, abrí los ojos como platos esa mujer estaba loca.

–Jamás lo haré, yo nunca le haré daño a Kagome– dije con fervor.

'Nadie le iba a hacer daño a su pequeña Kagome' pensé posesivamente, pero Tsubaki se limitó a reír como si fuera una desquisiada.

–Sabía que dirías eso, por tal motivo me tomé la molestia de preparar un hechizo para que te doblegues ante mí– dicho esto sacó una botella con un extraño líquido rojizo– te haré una marca en la frente, así me obedecerás como un cachorrito– estaba desesperado si podía mantenerme quieto, era obvio que podía hacer cumplir lo que dijo; sentí como dibujó en mi frente un extraño símbolo, mientras decía un conjuro en una lengua extraña. De repente la mente se me quedo en blanco y solo podía escuchar como una voz me decía "Obedéceme, obedéceme", no podía resistir a esa voz acabando arrodillado en el suelo.

–Estoy a tus servicios ama Tsubaki– dije con una voz ronca, haciendo una reverencia.

–Muy bien esclavo, esto es lo que harás, mañana llevarás a Kagome a la parte más obscura del bosque y le clavaras en el corazón este cuchillo– de la nada apareció un cuchillo con la forma de una serpiente plateada, y a pesar de que al principio traté de luchar agarré el cuchillo firmemente.

–Se hará lo que tú dices– me levanté del suelo y me marché perdiéndome en la obscuridad.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Qué les pareció, pues a mí me gustó como me quedo. Logrará Inu liberarse del hechizo de Tsubaki o acabará con la vida de Kagome, todo esto en el siguiente capítulo y como estoy en vacas seguramente les tendré la actualización pronto de este y el de "La Propuesta", quizás mañana lo tenga todo depende si termino mi tesina. REVIEWS! Y las que me han dejado reviews y las pequeñas amenazas de Aome– chan Torres, se los agradezco infinitamente. **


	4. EL brillo de tu corazón

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi**

**Chapter 3: EL brillo de tu corazón.**

Hacia varias horas había terminado la fiesta y me sentí abrumada, sino hubiese sido por uno de los invitados que había roto una copa de cristal Inuyasha la habría besado; di varias vueltas en la cama aún pensado lo extremadamente apuesto que se veía a la luz de la luna.

– ¿Qué me está pasando?– susurré al viento, mientras me ganaba el sueño poco a poco, y la primera imagen que pensé fue la de Inuyasha en la mañana cortando leña, dejándome una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se escurrieron entre las cortinas, pegándome en el rostro; abrí lentamente los ojos acostumbrándome a la luz de un nuevo día, y prometía ser el mejor como cada día. Alguien tocó a la puerta resultando ser Urasue con el desayuno, esto me sorprendió, ya que era raro que se me trajera el desayuno a la habitación desde que había cumplido los 14 años no había vuelto tener un desayuno en la cama.<p>

–Nana Urasue, no es que me queje pero ¿por qué el desayuno en la cama?– pregunté con extrañeza.

–La verdad es que fue tu madrastra quien me dijo que lo hiciera– levante la ceja con incredulidad– lo sé es extraño, sin embargo es verdad y cambiando de tema, tú amigo Inuyasha te está esperando abajo– dijo con una sonrisa pícara saliendo de la habitación, dejándome sonrojada a más no poder; terminé de comer mi desayuno y me vestí con una sencilla falda color verde y una camisa color blanco con un tono como crema, y zapatos cafés sencillos, además de que me puse el collar que Inuyasha me había regalado ayer.

Al bajar por las escaleras me encontré con Inuyasha parado en la puerta con una camisa rojo opaco, un pantalón negro azabache y unas botas de igual tono que el pantalón, dejándome con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

–Hola Inuyasha– saludé con una sonrisa tímida, y las mejillas sonrosadas.

–Hola Kagome– respondió sonriendo de manera seductora, cosa que me sorprendió, y en sus ojos vi algo raro, no obstante lo ignore– oye el día es muy hermoso y quería pedirte, si es posible que saliéramos quiero enseñarte un lugar en el bosque muy hermoso– eso era raro nunca se mostraba tímidamente, algo nuevo en él.

–Claro, me encantaría salir contigo–

–Genial te espero en las caballerizas– dicho esto se fue, dejándome más roja que un tomate; esperaba que saliera lo mejor esta sería como mi primera cita.

* * *

><p>Estaba en las caballerizas observando nuevamente la daga de plata que Tsubaki, me había dado la noche anterior, no podía dejar de evitar de escuchar la voz de ella "La matarás en la parte más obscura del bosque".<p>

–Debo luchar contra esto– dije con voz cansada, colocando mi mano en mi cabeza.

–¿Te duele la cabeza Inuyasha?– preguntó la persona quien se supone debía matar, sin embargo también por la cual lucharía contra la maldición.

–No te preocupes ya se me pasó– mentí, sintiéndome otra vez controlado por la marca de Tsubaki– mejor nos vamos, no se nos vaya hacer tarde.

–Tienes razón, pero si te sientes mal sólo dime y regresamos– ofreció tiernamente, haciendo que mi inconsciente se contrajera.

Tomamos los caballos el mío el semental negro y ella su fiel Buyo de color crema; salimos primero rumbo a un lago muy hermoso bañado con los rayos de sol, simplemente perfecto, nos detuvimos a observar el paisaje mientras metíamos los pies al agua, la cual acabó en una lucha de agua dejándonos empapados, nos tiramos en el pasto relajándonos disfrutando de la naturaleza que nos rodeaba.

–Oye Inuyasha, mi nana nos preparó una merienda, vamos a comerla o– me dijo con su cálida sonrisa.

–Sí, además mi estómago está reclamando algo– justo en ese momento se escuchó el retumbar de mi estómago, cosa que le provocó mucha gracia a Kagome, no obstante a ella también le rugió el suyo.

La merienda consistió en pan, mermelada y unas cuantas frutillas, nos divertimos embarrándonos de mermelada la cara, siendo la merienda más divertida en toda mi vida; estos momentos que compartían siempre le sacaban una sonrisa verdadera, desde que la había conocido.

Se estaba poniendo increíble la tarde, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, aunque sabía que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por oponerme a la orden de Tsubaki, estaban flaqueando y por primera vez en mi vida, deseaba morir yo en vez de Kagome, la que siempre me sonreía, la que lo trataba como un igual y nunca lo miraba como un simple leñador, sin embargo la marca lo estaba quemando y lo que le quedaba de consciencia estaba desapareciendo.

–Kagome debemos irnos– dije con la voz ronca, mientras ella me miraba extraño– todavía no te he enseñado el lugar que te he dicho– expliqué con un cierto tono de pesar, siendo desapercibido por ella.

Tomamos nuestros caballos dirigiéndonos a un camino al principio liso, sin embargo conforme avanzábamos este se convertía en algo de difícil trayecto, yo conocía estos rumbos del bosque, como buen leñador debía conocer el bosque tal y como si fuese la palma de mi mano; seguimos avanzando un poco más hasta que los caballos no podían seguir.

–Debemos seguir a pie, no falta mucho sólo unos cuantos árboles– señalé el camino, mientras escuchaba la voz de Tsubaki "_Sigue hasta llegar al bosque obscuro, no te detengas y cumple mi mandato_", y como buen siervo obedecía, a pesar de que a la vez otra parte de su ser trataba de oponerse.

El bosque se tornaba cada vez más obscuro, se oía el viento azotar las ramas de los árboles, los búhos y cuervos hacían más tétrica la escena, inclusive los troncos de los árboles parecían personas lamentándose, sin embargo seguí avanzando con Kagome tomando mi brazo fuertemente.

–Inuyasha este bosque no me gusta, será mejor volver o se preocuparán por nosotros– trato de convencerme jalando de mi brazo, pero no la escuchaba simplemente seguía avanzando tan sólo faltaban unos árboles más– por favor vámonos, todo está muy obscuro y me da miedo– la escuché sollozar levemente y por un instante había recobrado el conocimiento, pero la marca hizo que desapareciera inmediatamente ese momento de consciencia.

Me detuve en seco, observando un pequeño prado con flores de diversos colores y formas nunca vistas, observé por encima de mi hombro la reacción de Kagome, quien se relajo al momento de enseñarle el prado.

–Este es mi sorpresa– di un paso atrás para dejar a Kagome oler las flores con toda plenitud.

–Me encanta, son hermosas estas flores, voy cortar unas cuantas y se las daré a mi madrastra y a mi nana– dicho observé como cortaba algunas de las flores.

De repente mi mente recibió de lleno la orden de Tsubaki "Mátala, mátala, mátala…", extraje de mi cinturón la daga plateada, sosteniéndola en lo alto fuertemente, colocándome detrás de Kagome, haciendo presente un poco de mi sombra, casi en el momento en que me disponía en clavarla en su espalda, se volteó, mirándome con sus ojos achocolatados brillantes al igual que la perla de Shikon; tembló mi mano y mis ojos se nublaron por lágrimas, no nunca la mataría. Tomé mi brazo tratando de contenerme.

–Kagome huye de aquí, huye no sé por cuanto tiempo podré luchar– mi voz se escuchaba cansada, estaba costándome mucho esfuerzo no caer de nuevo en el hechizo.

–Inuyasha no te dejaré en ese estado, por favor reacciona– pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, no soportaba hacer llorar a las mujeres y si era Kagome mucho menos.

–Por favor Kagome, no quiero hacerte…daño…huye– rogué, pero en vez de eso se acercó a mi y me abrazó, mojando con sus lágrimas la daga de plata.

–Yo nunca te abandonaré Inuyasha, si he de morir lo haré en tus brazos– después de pronunciar esas una luz envolvió nuestros cuerpos, solté la daga y de esta salió una especie de demonio azul, siendo arrasado por la luz. Luego de que la luz ya no estuviera, escuché a Kagome sollozar por mi, y mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo.

–Kagome… Gracias– aspiré el aroma de sus cabellos y suspiré, ya no sentía la marca quemando mi frente, por el momento todo había acabado; la separé levemente de mi cuerpo mirando sus ojos aún con unas cuantas lágrimas, mismas que quité con ternura– a partir de este momento te prometo protegerte con mi vida, pero necesitamos irnos de aquí– vi como asentía, la abracé una vez más y salimos de ese lugar lleno de obscuridad.

* * *

><p>En el sótano del castillo, Tsubaki se encontraba enfrente del espejo admirando su belleza, con total frivolidad, imaginando la cara de sorpresa de su hijastra al ver como su amigo le clavaba su daga.<p>

–Naraku te invoco y quiero que me hables con verdad, soy yo o no la más hermosa del reino –pregunté con una sonrisa macabra.

–Reina Tsubaki, sabes que eres la más hermosa, pero Kagome sigue siendo aún más hermosa–respondió Naraku.

–Eso es mentira, mi marca desapareció de ese leñador, y tú bien sabes que eso sólo sería posible de haberse cumplido mi mandato–era imposible inclusive el rey Suikotsu no se había podido librar del hechizo, mucho menos ese leñador de pacotilla.

–No ese leñador recibió ayuda de alguien que conoces muy bien–

–No es posible que sea esa entidad…–

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p><strong>Qué fue la luz que ayudo a Inuyasha y a Kagome, de quién hablan Naraku y Tsubaki. Estas y otras respuestas en el siguiente capítulo; gracias por seguirme con este fic, ya pronto les tendré otro capi de Eres lo que buscaba, sólo necesito que me dejen REVIEWS con sus ideas me ayudarían un buen. <strong>


	5. El encuentro

**Roja como la manzana**

**Capítulo 5: El encuentro **

**Ya saben personajes de Rumiko, pero por el momento yo los moldearé**

Habíamos salido rápidamente del bosque, sabíamos que volver al castillo no era una opción, al principio Kagome me miraba con dudas, pero le explique mis motivos para alejarnos lo más posible del castillo.

-Inuyasha ahora dónde vamos –preguntó Kagome, voltee a ver tratando de pensar en algo –Obviamente no podemos regresar al castillo, pues sería entregarnos en bandeja de plata a Tsubaki, ni siquiera podríamos ir al reino Wolf, porque me llevaría devuelta, además mi padre me dijo que el príncipe de Wolf sería mi posible prometido.

Ante esta confesión, algo en mi interior se incendio y mis ansias de golpear el árbol más cercano se hicieron presentes, hasta imaginaba al principito siendo derrotado por mi hacha.

-No permitiré que ocurra eso –murmuré.

-Dijiste algo Inuyasha –se acercó lentamente a mi con una mirada de preocupación, eso fue mi detonador, simplemente no me resistí tome su rostro entre mis manos, para luego posar mis labios sobre los de ella en un beso que dejaría claro mi territorio a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a acercarse a Kagome; de repente se escuchó un ruido, aunque decidí ignorarlo estaba demasiado bien teniendo a Kagome de esta manera.

-Se encuentran bien por allá –al momento de escuchar esa voz, me puse en guardia sacando a "Colmillo", en ese momento una luz iluminó a la persona quien reconocí de inmediato, cabello de color negro atado con una pequeña cinta, esa cara de pervertido.

-Por fin te veo la cara pervertido –dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-¡Feh! Esperabas a otro Miroku–

-Definitivamente eres Inuyasha esa expresión única nadie la podría imitar –su cara cambió drásticamente –y ¿cómo que cara de pervertido?

-Miroku, como si no te conociera-

-Oye al parecer no me haz presentado a tú amiga- comentó fijándose por primera vez en Kagome.

-Lo iba a ser baka- ni siquiera se detuvo.

-Hola linda señorita, mi nombre es Miroku ¿quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?-antes de siquiera Kagome pudiera responder le di un golpe a mi "amigo".

Ahora si me sentía un poco confundida, pero primero debía hacer las paces entre estos hombres.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome –dije extendiendo mi mano, ignorando completamente a Inuyasha, quien parecía echar humo de enojo.

-Ahora que nos presentamos formalmente, me puedes decir ¿qué te trae por aquí Inuyasha?, según yo tenía entendido, estabas trabajando en el palacio como el leñador.

-Bueno este tenemos un problema-inició Inuyasha, quien me sostuvo la mano de un modo muy protector.

* * *

><p>Así le contamos todo a Miroku, o mejor dicho le contamos la parte crucial, desde que yo estaba siendo perseguida por madrasta hasta la parte que ella era bruja, le dejamos impactados al decirle sobre cuando Inuyasha casi me lograba matar.<p>

-Lo más impactante de esto, es que les creo –eso nos dejó impactados tanto a Inuyasha como a mi.

-¿En serio? –pregunté.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas soy una especie de adivino gitano, de hecho viajo con un pequeño grupo que está un poco lejos, pero nos ayudarán –dijo indicando unos arbustos detrás de él.

-Eso sería increíble, así no lucharemos solos contra Tsubaki –me sentía ilusionada.

-No necesitamos a más personas –susurró cortante Inuyasha, al ver mi mirada continúo- serán un estorbo, ya suficiente tenemos con que nos persiga a nosotros, no puedo cargar con otros.

-Entonces quieres decir que soy una carga- bajé mi cabeza, mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Kagome, no quise decir eso –trato Inuyasha de abrazarme, pero me aparte.

-Tienes razón, si no fuera por mí, tú podrías estar tranquilo en el bosque y no siendo perseguido por mi madrastra, creo que será mejor separarnos –dicho esto corrí al bosque tan rápido como podía.

-¡Kagome! No te vayas –escuché a Inuyasha persiguiéndome, creía que podía perderlo escondiéndome en un tronco hueco.

Vi a Inuyasha enfrente de mi, guarde silencio y me hice un ovillo, sabía que estaba siendo infantil, no obstante quería proteger a mi amado Inuyasha, cual fue mi sorpresa al sentir unos brazos fuertes atrayéndome.

-Tonta, tú nunca serás una carga para mí, eso nunca lo dudes – y sin más me besó suavemente en mis labios, pude sentir su calidez.

-Eh par de tórtolos, será mejor que vayamos a mi campamento antes de que algo más ocurra –escuché a Miroku, rompiendo la burbuja de romanticismo, sólo me quedó seguir a Inuyasha, quien a su vez perseguía a Miroku tratando de golpearlo, simplemente suspiré sabiendo que esto sería el inicio de la aventura.

* * *

><p>Entretanto en un sótano de un castillo muy conocido, se encontraba Tsubaki mirando al espejo con odio y rencor, debía hacer algo con esa chiquilla para poder ser por fin la más hermosa de todas, aunque debía averiguar si sus suposiciones sobre la persona a quien protegió a ese par de mocosos.<p>

-Naraku, yo te invoco del más profundo de los infiernos, dime la verdad y sólo la verdad, mis suposiciones son correctas sobre quien protegió a Kagome y Inuyasha –pregunte, aunque tenía seguridad de mis pensamientos.

-Reina Tsubaki he de decir que sus sentidos no ha fallado en el pasado, ni ahora lo hacen, la persona quien los ayuda no es más que la propia hermana de mi señora, pero sigue estando débil por el hechizo que le lanzó hace varios años –completó Naraku, mientras desaparecía entre humo.

-Así que aún tienes poderes hermanita Kaede, sin embargo eso no ayudará a ese par pues según me indica mi perla de Shikon es que no podrás resistir más el sufrimiento que te he impuesto –sonrió con una maldad que dejaría helado a cualquiera.

* * *

><p>En el bosque, Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku se dirigían al campamento en el que encontrarían la ayuda necesaria para poder vencer a la malvada reina Tsubaki.<p>

-Les presentaré a mis amigos, y te aseguró Inuyasha que son más fuertes de lo que crees –quitó de enfrente una rama y se podía contemplar una fogata enfrente de una especie de carreta gigantesca, además había varias personas bailando y tocando varios instrumentos, pero al vernos la música y el baile se detuvieron abruptamente –tranquilos amigos míos, ellos son Kagome e Inuyasha son viejos amigos míos.

Un niño pelirojo se nos acercó a mi y a Inuyasha, era tan lindo con su pequeño chaleco café y pantalones cortos, se veía tan adorable que no resistí la tentación de abrazarlo, al principio sentí como se tensaba, pero no pasaron mucho tiempo cuando me sentí correspondida.

-Este es el pequeño Shippo, lo encontramos perdido en el bosque, asesinaron a su familia por eso está con nosotros –escuché susurrar esto último a Miroku.

-Miroku, mejor preséntanos a todos de una vez y luego decimos nuestra historia –sugirió una chica de cabello café y ojos del mismo color, piel algo bronceada, estaba vestida de una especie de traje de lucha negro con unos toques de rosa, así mismo traía consigo un boomerang gigante y una espada que reconocí como una katana.

-Tienes razón Sanguito –dijo Miroku demasiado meloso, mientras observé que su mano iba a lugares prohibidos, sólo se escuchó un golpe seco y el pervertido cayo con una marca en la mejilla.

-Otra vez con tus mañas, lo vuelves a hacer y te mandaré al otro lado del mundo –cuando terminó la chica de amenazar a Miroku se volvió hacia nosotros –hola mi nombre es Sango y soy una experta cazadora

-Hola mi nombre es Kohaku y soy hermano de Sango, igualmente un cazador –se presentó un adolescente que parecía una copia exacta de Sango, pero en hombre, sólo que su traje tenía toques de verde claro.

-Mi nombre es Kikyo, soy una experta en pociones, curaciones y espiritismo –dijo la mujer de cabellos lacios, ojos negros y profundos, su piel era blanca y se veía que era muy fría, pero con un gran corazón.

-Yo soy Totosai, maestro armero, puedo crear una espada de cualquier cosa, desde un cabello, hasta la corteza de un árbol –mencionó el anciano que se encontraba encorvado cerca del fuego con ojos saltones, poco cabello blanco, y un gran mazo.

-Y por último, pero no menos importante se encuentra Kirara –en ese momento apareció entre los pies de Sango una pequeña gata de color crema y negro en las puntas de sus orejas, patas y cola –nuestra mejor rastreadora, además es un demonio bueno –en ese momento la pequeña gata, se transformó en algo parecido a una pantera con enormes colmillos y expresión ruda.

-Increíble –es lo único que pude expresar.

-Entonces crees que podríamos ser de ayuda Inuyasha –preguntó Miroku, aunque parecía más una afirmación que otra cosa, miré a Inuyasha con ojos de cachorro, a lo cual suspiró.

-Creo que podría aceptar sólo por esta ocasión, sin embargo no piensen que los protegeré a todos –

-Bien porque nosotros no necesitaremos de tú protección –dijo Kikyo.

* * *

><p>Esa noche dormimos para poder comenzar nuestro viaje en la mañana, según lo que nos contó Totosai la única forma de derrotar a Tsubaki se encuentra en un castillo del cielo, para eso debíamos hallar la entrada en lo más profundo del bosque y así poder entrar.<p>

Sólo esperaba poder ser fuerte para proteger a Kagome, primero moriría antes de dejar a Tsubaki tocarle siquiera un cabello de su cabeza, eso lo podía jurar; solamente sentí a la dueña de mis pensamientos estar entre mis brazos y la abracé para sentir más cerca su calor.

-Nadie te hará daño Kagome, es una promesa –susurré con convicción.

**Hola de nuevo, lo sé algunas quisieran ahorcarme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pues bien comencé con trabajos de universidad que me dejaron agotada y no había encontrado tiempo, espero que este pequeño capítulo les haya gustado, si notan a Kaede la puse de hermana de Tsubaki, a qué no se la esperaban. Kikyo no se si hacer el típico triángulo o algo distinto. Comenten, está semana haré otro capítulo. Dejen Reviews nos vemos.**


	6. Una historia y un misterio

**Capítulo 6: Una historia y un misterio**

**Rumiko Takashi tiene la propiedad de los personajes, pero aquí volaré mi imaginación**

Apenas había amanecido y todos nos encontrábamos desayunando, mientras este Totosai nos contaba la historia del castillo del cielo, donde podríamos encontrar respuestas para derrotar a la malvada de Tsubaki.

-Lo recuerdo con todo lujo de detalles, en una época en donde los demonios y humanos convivían libremente, todo estaba dominado por un rey que podía mantener la paz más allá de cualquiera, aunque muchos no lo sabían él provenía del dios sol, un día bajo a la tierra a ver la convivencia entre seres humanos y demonios.

Tan fascinado estaba con las cosas que en el pueblo cercano se mostraban, deseaba no regresar a su castillo, pues allí vivía sólo y triste por no tener a nadie en el mundo, aunque estaba comprometido con una descendiente del que fue nombrado para ser luna.

Lamentablemente no existía amor entre ellos, y por eso ese gran rey sentía un gran pesar, el cual fue disipado por una campesina humana del pueblo el que visitaba todos los días desde que posó sus ojos en los de ella, sabían que su amor era prohibido y que nunca los dejarían estar juntos los grandes sol y luna, pese a ser el rey debía tener cierta obediencia hacia ellos.

Los días pasaban y el amor entre ellos crecía, pero el rey tenía responsabilidades con la descendiente lunar, con la cual se tuvo que casar para poder mantener al reino en paz, pese a ese matrimonio el rey fue a visitar a menudo a su adorada humana a espaldas de su esposa.

El rey un día se descuido y sus esposa lo siguió encontrándose con la traición de la que fue participe, esa misma noche de luna llena les dijo que cualquier descendiente de esa mujer se vería amenazado con diversas pruebas que pondrían en peligro su vida, ante tal situación el rey realizó un ritual que protegería a su amada y a todos sus descendientes, pero cada uno debía encontrar a su amor para poder obtener el gran poder que les ayudaría para enfrentarse a las diversas pruebas que la descendiente lunar marcó.´

-Viejo ya deja de andar por las nubes y dinos de una vez por todas cómo podemos enfrentarnos a Tsubaki –dijo Inuyasha impaciente.

-Ya voy para eso jovencito, deberías ser más paciente –lo regaño el viejo Totosai –bueno como les decía se necesita de amor para poder obtener el gran poder, y también dice una gran profecía que ese poder también se les puede otorgar a algunas personas quienes su corazón es puro y sus intenciones nobles.

-Entonces lo que estas diciendo Totosai es que encontrando este gran poder podremos derrotar a Tsubaki –comprobó Miroku.

-Efectivamente esa es la idea –afirmó Totosai.

-Bien eso era lo que quería escuchar, vamos de una vez –dijo entusiasmado Inuyasha a la par levantó a Kagome para poder iniciar su viaje.

-Espera un momento –exclamó Totosai –existe una advertencia, si el amor es corrompido por alguna prueba del castillo o del camino hacia el mismo, los poderes jamás se otorgarán a la persona.

-Ja, eso nunca pasará, yo amo a Kagome con toda mi alma y jamás haría algo contra ella y nuestro amor –dijo fervientemente Inuyasha mirando fijamente los ojos de Kagome, lo cual demostraba certeza en sus palabras.

-Al parecer este perrucho quiere mucho a Kagome –susurró Shippo al ver tal escena.

-Será mejor que no lo digas en voz alta –susurró Sango a Shippo, quien la miró extrañado –Inuyasha podría mandarte al otro lado del mundo, no creo que tenga tanta paciencia –ante eso Shippo sólo pudo asentir.

* * *

><p>En ese momento en el sótano de un castillo Tsubaki escuchaba atentamente las palabras del anciano Totosai, sonriendo maléficamente estaba maquinando un plan maligno con el fin de destrozar los planes de ellos.<p>

-Será mejor apresurarme antes de que logren llegar a su destino –vio entre sus pócimas algo que podría servirle encontrando un pedazo de madera –este será mi primer hechizo, con esta madera te transformaré y en un muñeco viviente te volverás y a mis mandatos servirás –dicho esto lanzó el hechizo por medio del espejo.

Regresando con nuestros viajeros, cada uno se encontraba buscando la primera pista acerca del castillo del rey, estuvieron caminando un largo hasta que se encontraron con árboles caídos.

-Quizás un leñador furioso pasó por aquí –sugirió nerviosamente Kagome.

-Kagome, recuerda que yo soy leñador y ni cuando estoy furioso hago algo parecido –dijo Inuyasha mientras pasaba su mano en los troncos –parece ser un ogro demasiado grande y con una pésima actitud.

-Según percibo se fue rumbo al noreste –complementó Kikyo.

-Será ir a acabar con ese monstruo antes de que ataque a alguien –propuso Sango, quien sacó su boomerang gigante y se subía a Kirara transformada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sango, además es nuestro deber –contrastó Miroku.

-Bien, así será no quisiera que en el camino nos topáramos con ese ogro y perdiéramos más tiempo del requerido –se rindió Inuyasha.

En el trayecto se fueron haciendo cada vez más comunes los troncos caídos hasta que por fin dieron con el ogro, era inmenso con un solo ojo y de color verde, la manera de derribar los árboles indicaba mucho su gran fuerza e ira.

-Ey tú ogro, ya sería mejor calmarte no crees –le alerté, a la par que sacaba a Tetsaiga.

-Ja, jaja, y un humano con una insignificante hacha me va a detener –comentó irónico, volteándose para seguir destruyendo.

-Te arrepentirás miserable –amenacé corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ese ogro -¡VIENTO CORTANTE! –acabé de en un instante esta amenaza, ni siquiera necesite la ayuda de mis compañeros.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! –escuché como gritaba mi razón de ser, a quien atrape en un abrazo –¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, descuida no fue gran cosa-

-Amigo mío, ¿cómo aprendiste esa técnica? –preguntó un asombrado Miroku.

-Lo aprendí hace un tiempo, con el fin de poder proteger a Kagome –expliqué mientras seguía abrazando a la persona en cuestión.

-Yo nunca te vi practicar esa técnica –me miró extrañada Kagome.

-Era un pequeño secreto, pues aún no dominaba completamente esta técnica de viento cortante

-Afortunadamente pareces dominar muy bien el viento cortante –sólo sentí sus labios sobre los míos y sonreí –eso es una recompensa por esto mi héroe.

Yo simplemente la miré con expresión perdida y enamorada, definitivamente amó a Kagome con toda mi alma y juraba que la protegería de todo mal presente y futuro.

* * *

><p>Pasó el día y sucedió a la noche, decidieron acampar en una cueva, pues se avecinaba una tormenta, la cual duraría toda la noche, preparamos unas cuantas presas que entre Shippo y yo atrapamos, para ser un chiquillo aprendía muy rápido.<p>

Había anochecido, afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo y pudimos ver el fuego en la cueva siendo una buena señal, pues así estaríamos calientes durante toda la noche, sólo esperaba que la tormenta no inundara la cueva o estaríamos en problemas.

-Trajimos la cena –anuncié mostrando nuestras presas, las cuales consistían en un par de conejos y un pato.

-Suena bien, yo los cocinaré –se ofreció Kagome.

-Esto Kagome, no preferirías que alguien más cocinará –dije un poco nervioso, el aura de mi amada se transformó en una espeluznante.

-Yo cocino perfectamente Inuyasha, sólo me equivoqué una vez con la salsa picante –informó con una sonrisa demasiado fingida.

Al final Kagome ganó la pequeña pelea y todos comieron su comida recibiendo felicitaciones de todos menos de Kikyo, quien sólo agradeció por la oportunidad de comer un día más.

-Oye Kikyo ¿no te gustaron los alimentos? –me atreví a preguntar en privado, cuando dejé a Kagome durmiendo sobre una cama improvisada de hojas, fue una suerte poder hacerla antes de la lluvia implacable de afuera.

-No es eso, yo soy así –sonó tan fría y distante, sin embargo en sus ojos ocultaba una tristeza infinita – o por lo menos la vida me hizo como soy.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Si esperas que te cuente mi historia, ven a verme en la mañana sólo en el río no muy lejos de aquí –susurró, simplemente asentí, sería bueno conocer a mis compañeros de viaje, además algo me decía que debería tener cuidado con ella.

-Mmmm….Inuyasha ¿vienes a dormir? –preguntó una Kagome somnolienta.

-Seguro Kagome –la tomé entre mis brazos y comencé a mecerla cual niña pequeña, también me quedé dormido aspirando el aroma natural de mi querida Kagome.

* * *

><p>Entretanto había parado de llover y se observaba como una silueta se movía entre las sombras, se dirigía al río en donde se detuvo y observó el agua la cual formó la silueta de una mujer.<p>

-Reina Tsubaki, cumpliré sus mandatos –dijo la persona frente al río.

-Muy bien mi títere, más te vale impedir que lleguen a ese castillo o verás mi ira caer sobre ti –le indicó a la par de entregarle un frasco sospechoso, que cuando lo tomo la figura de Tsubaki desapareció de la nada.

-Haré lo posible para cumplir sus órdenes –dicho esto la persona se fue cual sombra entre los árboles.

**Volví y digamos que en parte parezco demasiado obvia en unas partes, pero como ven también habrá misterio, además no siempre lo obvio será algo probable en esta historia. Por favor reviews me inspiran y animan la historia, si hay por lo menos 3 publicaré este jueves o un día antes depende de los reviews. Saludos Meztlichan y gracias a ****danita-inu por seguir la historia.**


	7. Misterio en las sombras y los rayos

**Capítulo 7: Misterio en las sombras y los rayos**

**Hola y gracias por sus reviews en serio es muy grato que les guste, aunque le he de decir que a veces las cosas no serán tan predecibles, mejor no les dejo en suspenso y vayamos al capítulo.**

La mañana se aproximaba y debía ir donde Kykio, necesitaba saber cuál era su problema con los demás, su actitud fría y distante me empezaba a poner nervioso, además debía saber si podía confiar en ella o no.

Puse a Kagome lo más cómoda posible antes de salir, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y susurrarle lo mucho que la amaba, a lo cual inconscientemente observé su sonrisa.

El río no se encontraba muy lejos, a parte el paisaje se encontraba muy bien diferenciado para mi ojo experto, no camine tanto y encontré a Kykio con un arco en mano el cual puso en posición de ataque sorprendiéndome en el acto, sin embargo lo bajo lentamente.

-Deberías ser menos ruidoso, podría haberte matado con una sola flecha –me reprendió.

-Bien, así seré más adelante –refunfuñe.

-Aclarado eso, ve siéntate junto a mi –indicó un espacio junto a ella, sentándome en el acto.

-Entonces me dirás la razón por la cual eres así fría –fui directo al grano.

"-_Todo comenzó hace varios años, antes de que Tsubaki se conviertiera en reina, yo vivía en una aldea muy cercana al legendario Goshimboku, mi dedicación se basaba de curar a todos los aldeanos, también la obligación de proteger era mía._

_Podía prever alguna amenaza de demonios malignos y poder derrotarlos con sólo mi arco y flechas, tras varias muertes de seres malignos me gané la reputación de la sacerdotisa protectora, pero un día vino a la aldea una misteriosa mujer la cual prometía que resolvería nuestros problemas con una especie de espejo, muchos de los aldeanos se acercaban a probar con el extraño reflejo._

_Varios fueron tentados y se miraron en dicho espejo, después de ello no fueron los mismos volvían cansados, muchos aseguraron verles una marca en alguna parte del cuerpo, al principio no preocupaba pues seguían sus actividades normales, sin embargo una noche apareció la primera muerte y la desaparición de una mujer a la cual su belleza se veía espectacular, o al menos así decían muchos._

_Y así sucedieron noche tras noche las jóvenes fueron desapareciendo, fue hasta ese momento en que vinieron a mi pidiendo ayuda con este mal, espié a uno de los hombres que fueron a ver el espejo y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver como se llevaban a una joven rumbo a un portal, al cual me metí rápidamente._

_Vi a la misteriosa mujer con el espejo enfrente se encontraban el aldeano y la mujer, en ese momento la mujer misteriosa empezó a decir unas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo, y la joven se marchitaba hasta quedar convertida en polvo, mientras que la otra se volvía más hermosa, el hombre no se salvaba y murió en ese instante. Yo no supe por qué me había quedado inmóvil, sólo cuando terminó pude sacar mi arco y flecha apuntando al espejo el cual suponía la fuente de su poder, pero al lanzar mi energía en la flecha algo extraño sucedió el espejo desapareció y sólo pude atravesar a la misteriosa mujer._

_No sé como pude salir de ese lugar, pues me encontraron desmayada, sólo supe que ese espejo había sido la causa de todos los males y por lo que se según las leyendas si la bruja lo estaba utilizando muere éste se transfiere a la siguiente que sea igual o más vanidosa y poderosa que su antecesora" _–Kikyo se quedo callada un momento observando mi reacción –por eso creí toda su historia, desde ese fatídico día me dedique a cazar a todas las brujas malvadas del mundo, mi actuar se debe a que las brujas pueden leer la mente y controlarla, si yo controlo mis emociones tengo la ventaja de mi lado, no espero que lo entiendas –se levantó.

-No fue sólo eso ¿verdad? –sintiendo que algo faltaba me atreví a cuestionar-¿quién era la mujer que fue asesinada?

-Mi hermana menor fue una de las que esa bruja secuestro –susurró mientras desaparecía entre la niebla.

* * *

><p>La mañana se contemplaba hermosa y después de un desayuno, nos dispusimos a ir al primer punto en donde se hallaba el primer indicio hacia el castillo de los cielos, según el viejo Totosai debíamos ir donde el dragón y la máscara duermen, eso no sonaba muy lógico a mi parecer, pero al Miroku y a Inuyasha parecía darles una pista.<p>

-Inuyasha, ¿cuánto falta para llegar? –pregunté como niña chiquita.

-Descuida Kagome falta poco sólo es cuestión de llegar a las montañas próximas y estaremos en el rumbo –explicó Inuyasha tranquilamente.

Ante esa respuesta sólo me quedo observar el paisaje, pues me encontraba en la carreta manejada por Totosai, en la parte de atrás iban Shippo y Kirara, a quienes les tome gran aprecio y mucha ternura, aunque también me dio tristeza saber la forma en que murieron los padres de Shippo a manos de unos demonios a quienes lamentablemente no han dado caza.

En el camino estaba conociendo a todos en cierta manera, exceptuando a Kikyo quien según me dijo Inuyasha sería mejor que evitara su cercanía por una conversación que tuvo con ella, pero de la cual no me dijo nada, eso lo acepté ya que si hubo alguna confidencia prefería que no me tomaran por metiche.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos no noté como el carro se paraba, sólo cuando levanté la vista percatándome de algo muy sospechoso comencé a sentir palpitaciones al parecer algo o alguien se aproximaba a nuestro encuentro.

-Inuyasha, será mejor que prepares tu hacha –dijo Miroku quien sacaba una especie de bastón el cual tenía un aro afilado en la punta.

-Al parecer serán rivales fuertes o eso espero necesito algo de ejercicio para los enfrentamientos posteriores –estiró los músculos a la par que maniobraba con maestría.

En ese momento entre las nubes se escucharon unos truenos demasiado cerca, sentí como Shippo se abrazaba a mi cintura, temblaba de miedo y sus ojos se veían lágrimas, eso no indicaba nada bueno.

-Shippo ¿qué ocurre? –le pregunté acariciando su cabeza tratando de calmarlo.

-Son ellos –susurró con pavor, al ver mi mirada de duda siguió –los hermanos relámpago.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ellos mataron a los padres de Shippo –explico Sango sacando su boomerang el cual llamaba Hiraikotsu.

Sólo observé el cielo y de la nada aparecieron unos seres extraños, uno parecía una especie de pez con una pequeña cantidad de cabello, mientras que el otro era "normal", sólo tenía más cabello en trenza y su mirada daba miedo era tan afilada, poseía un arma parecida a una lanza.

-Hola humanos, vienen a su muerte –dijo el de la trenza –mi nombre es Hiten y é es mi hermano Manten, es lo único que deben saber.

-Sí claro, deja de hablar y mejor empecemos la lucha –exclamo un Inuyasha muy desesperado.

-Lamentarás haber pedido eso, quería divertirme un rato, pero por tú insolencia te mataré dolorosamente –dijo el que se llamaba Manten –además me quedare con la cabellera de las mujeres, así podré hacerme una peluca.

-Bien dicho Manten ahora sí estas aprendiendo del oficio –felicitó este Hiten.

-Ni se atrevan a acercárseles o sufrirán –amenazó Inuyasha y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

-Además sabemos defendernos –exclamaron Kikyo y Sango colocando sus armas en posición.

Yo me quedé con el anciano Totosai y con Shippo, en la carreta pues lamentablemente ninguno podía ayudar, aunque conocía unos cuantos movimientos con una espada, sería incapaz de estar a la altura de mis compañeros, por vez primera me sentía impotente y débil. Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí como todo a mi alrededor se movió bruscamente y era elevada por el aire, voltee a ver a mi atacante, era el llamado Manten, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento era gritar.

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME! –escuché como Inuyasha gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras corría a mi.

-¡INUYASHA! –

-Déjenla malditos –gruño levantando a Tensaiga hacia Manten, quien me colocó sobre una especie de nube.

Observé como Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente, pero de la nada un rayo se presentó cortándole el camino formando una nube de polvo y tierra, traté de visualizar a mi amado, rezando por su bien, cual fue mi alivio al verlo levantado, sin embargo también me preocupo pues se encontraba algo lastimado del pecho.

-Ja ja ja, creías que sería tan fácil patético –escupió Hiten con su lanza –yo puedo crear rayos, acaso creía que nos llamaban los hermanos relámpago por nada.

-Maldición –

Debía ayudar a Inuyasha con algo, pero necesitaba algo, de repente se me ocurrió una idea genial, Sango me había dado una especie de pequeña espada más grande que una daga, la había ocultado entre mi ropa, la saque esperando el momento justo para poder acertar algún golpe para ayudar a mis compañeros.

-Hermano vamos a acabarlos –dijo este Manten

-Tienes razón

En ese momento una serie de rayos se comenzaron a caer de distintas direcciones, mis compañeros esquivaron hábilmente todos los rayos, lamentablemente eran sólo una distracción pues ese tal Hiten tenía su lanza contra Tensaiga, era una lucha de voluntades, ninguno quería rendirse.

-Te ayudaré hermano –escuché hablar a Manten, abrí los ojos y lo único que se me ocurrió fue desenvainar la katana y blandirla, sólo escuché un grito, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que le había cortado el cabello o al menos lo que tenía.

-Este yo….

-Mi cabello, mi único cabello, lo cortaste, jamás te lo perdonaré –gritó con una ira cruzándole el "rostro", me sujeto del cuello apretándolo cada vez más –ahora me haré un tónico con tú cabello –

"Obsesión con el cabello esto es malo, esperé aún tengo esto" –pensé a la par que clavaba la katana en alguna parte del cuerpo de mi atacante, quien me soltó al vacío sólo sentí como caía sobre algo peludo.

-Kirara, gracias –acaricié su pelaje a lo cual recibí un ligero ronroneo.

* * *

><p>Observé como Kirara atrapaba a Kagome, por lo cual pude respirar tranquilamente concentrándome en mi atacante de nombre Hiten, su lanza tenía el poder de los rayos y eso me daba una desventaja, sin embargo gracias a mi agilidad lo compensaba en gran medida, ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar una abertura para poder hacer la técnica del viento cortante.<p>

-Será mejor que te dejes matar, no podrás contra lo inevitable –fanfarroneo Hiten, quien en ese momento volteó a ver a su hermano -¡NOOO! ¡MANTEN!

Me empujo para correr donde el cuerpo de Manten estaba agonizando, había visto a Kagome utilizar su katana contra ese ser, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que le halla herido de gravedad.

-Hiten derrótalos, utiliza mi fuerza para acabarlos –en ese momento expiró, en cierta manera me sentía un poco mal por su muerte, sin embargo la siguiente escena me dejó impactado, Hiten estaba mordiendo la cabeza de su hermano, según podía sentir le estaba absorbiendo sus poderes espirituales.

-Ahora van a sufrir por lo de mi hermano –cuando Hiten alzó su cabeza su expresión era de un total demonio.

Los rayos cobraron mayor fuerza, dirigiendo su ataque hacia mi, yo estaba preparado para todo, cuando su lanza chocó contra Tenseiga, la descarga fue dura casi perdí el conocimiento, sólo alcance a ver un boomerang gigante y una flecha pasar cerca de mi rumbo a Hiten.

-Inuyasha amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Miroku preocupado.

-Descuida no soy tan débil –para demostrarlo me puse de pie, observando como trataban esta Kikyo y Sango a Hiten, debía hacer mi técnica y así acabar con esto de una sola vez.

-Toma esto Inuyasha, tal vez no sea tan poderoso, pero evitara que los rayos te afecten demasiado –le dio un pequeño amuleto en forma de colmillo.

-Gracias amigo, ahora es mejor que todos se aparte, por cierto cuida de Kagome –le confié observando a Kagome siendo detenida por Kirara para acercarse, así era mejor no quería que le hirieran de ninguna forma.

-Ya sabes que lo haré –me prometió.

-¡APÁRTENSE! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, siendo obedecido en el acto, observé el choque de los vientos rodeando a Hiten -¡VIENTO CORTANTE! –realicé el movimiento con todas mis fuerzas, proyectando un corte directo a Hiten y a el cuerpo de Manten.

Por fin había acabado, sin embargo sentí mis fuerzas menguar y por lo tanto caer en la inconsciencia, sólo alcance a ver a Kagome correr con cara angustiada, me resto sonreír al menos estaba a salvo.

* * *

><p>La noche siguió al día, nuestro singular grupo se encontraba a unos días para llegar al destino predeterminado, sólo se detuvieron en una cabaña abandonada para reponerse de las heridas causadas por la batalla contra los hermanos relámpago, Inuyasha ya había despertado y Kagome le curó las heridas, cosa que se quejo demasiado.<p>

-Deja de quejarte o te dolerá más –le advirtió Kagome a Inuyasha, quien dejo de alardear de su fuerza para sobreponerse a las heridas, cuando las heridas fueron curadas Kagome se dirigió a Kikyo, con quien quería platicar a solas.

-¿Qué quieres? –directa como siempre.

-Me podrías enseñar a manejar el arco y las flechas –igualmente Kagome fue directa al punto.

-¿Por qué quieres aprender de mi?

-Eres muy buena y hoy me sentí como una carga, además no siempre estaré protegida por los demás, y quiero protegerlos también cuando la situación lo requiera – explico someramente Kagome.

-Bien te entrenaré, sólo te advierto una cosa será duro el entrenamiento y la primera queja que oiga dejaré de ayudarte –las condiciones eran explícitas.

-Lo prometo, no me quejaré –prometió solemnemente Kagome, quien en su interior se alzaba un espíritu guerrero.

Esa noche más tarde una sombra se movía entre los árboles y la noche como refugio, sigilosa se aproximó a un árbol con un hueco, donde se mostró la imagen de Tsubaki.

-Hiciste muy bien tú trabajo, sólo no me traiciones o tendrás un gran castigo –amenazó Tsubaki con una mirada fría como su mismo corazón.

-Jamás te traicionaré –dijo la silueta entre las sombras.

-Se aproximan al dragón y máscara durmientes, así que con esto los despertarás así no lograrán su cometido –dicho esto una extraña bola de energía apareció formando un colgante con forma de un ojo de dragón –sólo necesitas estar cerca para poder activarlo.

-Lo haré

-Bien y será mejor que te ocultes –

* * *

><p>En medio de la oscuridad se alzó la luna, sólo que ya había desaparecido el aliado de Tsubaki, sólo quedaba esperar que Inuyasha pudiera vencer a un dragón despierto.<p>

**Hola, hola, les gustó, sí se que les prometí publicarlo el viernes, sólo que me enfermé y pues eso cansa demasiado, pero como compensación escribí más, pero quién será ese aliado, Kagome siendo entrenada por Kikyo, muchos creerían que Sango sería la más adecuada, en este caso tal vez haga algo combinado. Bueno gracias a mis seguidoras y sus Reviews los cuales me ayudan a inspirarme. Por cierto dejen Reviews para poder seguir Reviews …. Meztlichan201**


End file.
